Nightingale
by the dandelion in spring
Summary: Katniss discovers that not all people died in the revolution. She finds out that Madge and Finnick are alive. But this time Katniss s daughter falls for Finnick s son. This is their love story. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is our new story. Is about the son`s love story. We hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated.**

**-M**

****Katniss POV

I spent a little time at the woods. Remembering when I was 17 and I came here with Gale. Now I know anything about him. But I`m really happy to be with Peeta. I made the right choice.

I walk home thinking in the present, today is Mackenzie's birth day, my little girl is turning 14 today. I can`t believe how time passed. I remember when I first get pregnant of Ryker, something that I never believed. Now he`s 17, and he`s going to college. But my little Finley, he is always happy, no madness in the world can make him sad. He lives his life as if there was no tomorrow. He always makes my day.

I enter to the house and see Peeta finishing decorating the cake. We were going to surprise Mackenzie.

"Hi how is it?" I ask as I smell the sweet vanilla.

"All ready the cake, food decorations, and M`s friends would come in an hour. Did you bring the confetti?"

I give a shy smile.

"So Katniss went again to the woods, that`s not new," He said sarcastically

"Rye!" I call him upstairs

"Coming mom?"

He come down. And I look at him.

He has my hair, but totally Peeta`s eyes. He has never look weak or small he has always being tall and strong. He loves to hunt like I use to when I was his age. I go with him but only some times. When he was little we went every week like my father used to go with me. Mackenzie is more like Peeta, she has blonde hair and my gray eyes. She has too much talent in cocking, she sometimes makes dinner with Peeta. And with the small Finley, he has both sides. He has brown hair and gray eyes, he hates hunting, he says that is something ugly. But I never told him why I use to like it. The only one that has age for knowing Peeta`s and I love story is Rye. Finley is the artist here. He paints like a 12 year old.

I shook my head to return to reality.

"Could you go for confetti to the Seam please,"

"Of course," I hand him money

While he was on the seam buying it I help Peeta to check what was missing.

Rye come back with it, and while I was taking the left money I smelt something. I turn and I saw Peeta putting cheese buns on the table.

"God you did cheese buns and you didn`t told me?!" I aks putting my hands on my hips.

"Yes," He says normally

Rye lets out a laugh. I face him and he turns quiet.

"Why?"

"Because I know you won`t mind to eat them all, and you know we all like them. And who`s birth day is?"

I roll my eyes.

"Pont for dad," Rye says sarcastically

I heard a ring on the door. That must be some of Mackenzie`s friends. I open the door to find a pair of twins.

The boy was blonde, he was wearing an Abercrombie shirt with jeans and vans. The girl was wavy brunette. Like her mother, and they both have green sea eyes. She was wearing a tank top with a skit and flats. The mother looked really young. It seems that she has being on a work out.

"Hi guys you must be Mackenzie`s friends, what are your names?"

"I`m Coral ," says the girl

"I`m Sam ," says the boy

"Please pass,"

I let enter the kids but I wanted to ask something to their mother because their second name sounds me familiar.

"Tanks for bringing them," I say " From were you are?"

"Well the hole family is from D4,"

"Are you Annie Cresta?"

"Annie Odair, since I married,"

"So your husband is Finnick,"

"I know you from some place?" She asks, by the way I think I scare her a little.

"I don`t know if you remember me, I`m Katniss Everdeen, well now Mellark that I got married,"

"No way! Katniss Oh my god,"

We hug each other.

"Look at you , you`re a total woman,"

"Please you look like if you were 20,"

"Oh please pass,"

She enters to the house and I call Peeta.

"Peeta come please,"

"`Coming Kat,"

"You never told me that you get married to Peeta,"

"After the rebellion yes,"

"I didn`t knew you were pregnant when Finnick died,"

"Actually he`s not death,"

"You kidding me right,"

"No. He`s alive as us,"

"No way, I can`t believe it!"

And that`s when Peeta enters.

"Hi," He greets

"Peeta, may I re-present you Annie Odair," I say with a smile

"Odair?" He says confused

"I married Finnick, do you remember him?"

He opened his eyes shocked.

"Annie! I can`t believe it,"

They both hug

"How are the things with your kids without Fin?"

"Well, I was just saying Katniss that he`s alive,"

"What! Finnick alive?"

"I could`nt explain it better," She says sarcastically and we all laugh

"We need to meet together soon," I say

The door sounds again.

It was Rye`s Girlfriend with her little brother.

"Hi Taylor, hi Harry pass please,"

Before I close the door a woman that it look really familiar comes.

"Hi Katniss,"

She was blonde, and has blue eyes. Not too tall, she was wearing a white dress . No she can`t be.

"I`m Madge Hawthorne,"

"So you just come and tell my name like if I would remember you after 20 years of pretending that you were death and then you tell me that you are married with my 17 year old best friend and that your`daughter is my son`s girlfriend?"

"I missed you too,"

"OH my God Madge!"

We hug. We haven`t see in a long long time. She was my only friend at school. I can`t believe she`s alive.

"Pass please, I can`t believe you`re alive. Peeta come with Annie,"

"I didn`t knew you were married to Peeta. What a surprise," She says sarcastically

"And you and Gale? I know anything of him since the rebellion ended,"

"Long story,"

Peeta came with Annie.

"Peeta,"

"Madge! Another ghost,"

Madge looked confused.

"This is Annie Odair," I tell her

"A pleasure," She says to Annie "I`m Madge Hawthorne."

"Oh so you are married to Gale?"

"Indeed. I heard about Finnick and you, you were at the quater quell,"

"Yes,"

The time passed and all of Mackenzie`s friends were here. Some minutes later we heard the bell rang.

"It`s Haytmich," Peeta says "She`s bringing Mackenzie from school,"

**We`ll try to post a new chapter soon. Hope you like it.**

**-M**


	2. The Party

**New chapter, hope you like it.**

**-M**

Mackenzie´s POV

Uncle Haymitch takes me from shcool to home. Its not a large trip because is juts some streets away.

When we get home he helps me with my school bag. I open the door and see that everything was dark.

"Aunt H you didn´t told me we didn´t have light," I told him leaving my hand books on the floor. I turn on the lights and that´s the moment when I hear:

"Surprise!" They were my parents my brothers and all my school friends "Happy Birth day Mackenzie Hope!"

I just open my moth amazed. This is amazing, actually my best birth day. I make my way to a table were was a beautiful cake obviosly made by my dad because I recognize his letter and the smell to vanilla; my favorite.

"Guys this is amazing tank so much for this," I tell to all of them

They sing me Happy Birth Day and give me all the gifts. We eat chesse buns, my favorites. I don´t know how father make that mother donesn´t eat them.

The time passed and is already midnight. That´s when my crush comes; Sam Odair. He sits with me in Science.

"Hi Mac," He says and shakes his hair

"Hi Sam," I try to act normal and don´t look stupid "do you like the party?"

"Yes, is awesome. I would love that they do me something like this in my birth day. Oh, and happy birth day,"

"Tanks," and I give him a shy smile

"I brought you this," He says while he hands out a box "is your birth day present I hope you like it."

He opens it and it had a beautiful neckace made of pearls.

"It´s so beautiful, tank you so much,"

I turn arround and pull my hair up while he was tying it.

"You look beautiful with it," he says a little shy

I blush. And they put Crazier from Taylor Swift.

"Want to dance?" And he puts his arm like a sign if I accept his invitation. He´s such a gentleman.

"It would be a pleasure," I say and put my arm arround his.

We make our way to the dance floor. He puts his hands arround my hips respectfully and I put my arms on his shoulders and we start to dance.

"So how old you are now?" He says trying not to have an awkward conversation. Bad start.

I laugh.

"14, I´m getting old," I joke

"But you don´t look old,"

By the way I´m blushing again

"Tanks," I say still red

We both smile, and look to each others eyes.

"And how old _you_ are?" I play along

"14 too,"

"So we would need to do you the surprise party ´till next year?" I ask

He smiles, I think he´s happy that I remember his comment.

"Yes, I think so,"

"I heard you are from D4,"

"Yes, my parents got married there and when my sister and I born they move to 12. But I never meet my father,"

"Oh. Sam I didn´t knew it, I´m so sorry,"

"Its okay," He shrugs

"My parents are from here. But they still have a lot of secrets,"

"When I came to your house your mother seemed really happy to see mine, I guess they never saw each other. And with too,"

"Really?" I asked confused

"Yes. She looked like if she haven´t see both of them in too much years,"

"Well that´s weird, the last time I saw my mother that happy it was when my father bought her primroses and made her cheese buns for her birth day,"

"My mother never really told me about my father. She just tells my sister and I that he was the bravest man she ever meet. And that he died being the same, and that we shall be proud of him. But that´s all she says,"

"Yes, one time I heard my mother talk with Rye about an Aunt called Prim. But I have never see her before,"

"Don´t worry I think one day they would need to tell us. We just need time,"

"Yes you´re right," I whisper

Now the song is over.

"Well Mackenzie Hope it was a pleasure to dance with you. You are a great dancer,"

"Please I can barely control my feet, I think you are the great dancer,"

"Ha-ha. You know should see me one day,"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Just if you want,"


	3. The Talk

**Hi guys this is the new chapter. Hope you like it.**

**-K**

Rye´s Pov:

Mom and Dad are catching up with the other parents. Dad has his arms wrap around Mom waist. Both smiling. My parents sometimes act like a teenage couple: they hold hands, kiss. It´s gross, but Taylor thinks it´s cute.

Talking about Taylor she looks beautiful today. She smiles when she catches me staring.

"You look beautiful," I whisper in her ear. Taylor rolls her eyes.

"You say too much lies for your own good Rye," Taylor says.

"I don´t lie, I only tell what I see," I said. This only causes Taylor to roll her eyes again and I winked at her. Then they start playing a slow song.

"Will you honor me with a dance," I said with a dramatic bow.

"Of course kind sir," Taylor says amusement in her eyes.

I pull her into the dance floor and I wrap my arms around her waist, she wraps her arm around my neck. Taylor rests her face in my shoulder and we dance.

"Rye," Taylor says.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you," Taylor says hesitating. It´s the first time I heard her say it. We started dating a couple of months ago. Neither of us has said the words I love you. Until now.

Taylor looks at me nervously. I started grinning widely.

"I love you too," I said firmly. Taylor then smiles. The same smile that made me fall in love with her. She doesn´t smiles too much, but when she does I feel really lucky to see it.

I then kiss her forehead softly. When the song ends Taylor and I walk away from the dance floor. I glared at Sam when I saw her with Mackenzie.

"Relax Rye," Taylor says, "Sam doesn´t need two guys kicking his ass."

I started laughing knowing it´s true. If Dad finds out he´ll surely skin him alive.

"Where is the fun then," I said. Taylor shakes her head but chuckles. Our laughter dies once we hear our parents' conversation. It´s hushed whispers but I can still hear Mrs. Hawthorne.

"Oh yes, did you heard about Cassandra Snow," she says. I gulp and so did my parents. Cassandra Snow is President Snow granddaughter. She hates us.

"Yes I did," Mrs. Odair says.

"No what about it?" my dad asks.

"She is postulating herself as president," Mrs. Hawthorne answers.

"What?" Mom asks angrily, "They can´t do that right Peeta?"

"I don´t know honey," my dad replies.

"If she does reach the presidency she´ll go after you guys," Mrs. Odair says. Taylor and I gulp loudly.

One thing is clear. If Cassandra Snow gets to the presidency my family , Taylor, the Odairs , Hawthornes and I are in grave , grave danger.


End file.
